bobliviafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Boblivia Wiki
hello hjhjhgj Xzbobzx 09:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) maybe we should make a forum? Xzhenkzx LOL NOPE, what we gonna need forums for? Xzbobzx 09:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Somebody get a list of epic names for city 1. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_minor_planets:_1%E2%80%931000 Xzbobzx 08:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Dembowska or Photographica XD Xzhenkzx 08:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Minor editEdit SummaryPreview Add features and media a tiny puny little more srslyness please. :P Xzbobzx Those are asteroids... not planets! Jamjam195 09:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) @james minor planets, and who cares? they still have epic names! Xzbobzx 09:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Xzbobzx 10:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC); Found meself a name boys, Arlon will be the name of City 1. Means nothing but sounds sweet, we'll just say it's named after the captain of Phoenix 2. James messed up the navigation bar, i'm working on a fix. Thats a nice name actually :O Jamjam195 10:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) @xzbobzx i know what i did, if you admin'd me again i can fix it for you. I was just checking what it did. But then you unadmined me as soon as i did it! :O Jamjam195 10:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) alright james, your admin stuff is back. if you ever intend to change shit again do it on a wiki of your own or something... also editing goes through me, you ask my permission if you want to do stuff. Xzbobzx 11:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I did, you just never responded on msn... Jamjam195 11:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I was asleep, at school, or in game. also can you give me rollback rights? somehow it says i'm not allowed to give it myself... Xzbobzx 11:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, james, you scared the shit out of me... :( Xzbobzx 11:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) @xzbobzx about rollback rights (where do i find that) @xzbobzx being scared, just wait till halloween >:D Jamjam195 11:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) D: BOBSTUDIOS WEBSITE ONLINE IMPORTANT NOTICE Bobstudio's website is up and running! http://bobstudios.isgreat.org/home.html Bob,Please check your email for my email i sent you once you do that if you scroll down on the website where it says "admin section" please click that to login to admin control panel Soon Thanks. All new people who join will be put down as 'members'. This message was broadcasted by Jamjam195 12:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa james, pretty neat! :O Xzbobzx 12:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah, woops, forgot to add newest part; should work now :) (use the register/login bar), Also, all this was made by me Jamjam195 12:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Now just need to work out how to show your logged in :| ** Jamjam195 12:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, bob semi-suggestion; Could there be a transport company called "Jamic" :P? we need to talk 'bout some info on there. project boblivia can not launch for the next 20 years, hardware wise. jamic company could be done, but bro, we're gonna need at least 10,000 names on this game, so i'm sure it'll get added. Xzbobzx 12:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Creating the forum now. Jamjam195 12:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) 10,000 o.o Jamjam195 12:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) OT: Bob, why are you not on msn? D: http://bobstudios.isgreat.org/home.html :o that's just awesome good job =D Xzhenkzx 07:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) yo henk gimme (xzbobzx) beurocrat rights, i deleted my own ;_; Thanks henk ;) I upgraded my website from having 1 worker updating site from html files to 25 :D (Updates take 80% less time) Jamjam195 11:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Xzbobzx 12:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Booyah! Rick Hendrix is dead. :D http://willyou.typewith.me/p/boblivia http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php?levelid=922182